Du début jusqu'à la fin
by Torchwhomolly
Summary: Titre pas très original ou explicite désoler. C'est en faite un résumé de ce qu'il c'est passé entre Jack&Ianto avec des scènes inventées, depuis l'épisode Cyberman (1x04). Je connais pas bien les rating donc je vais mettre PG-13 et éventuellement NC-17 mais je suis pas sûre. Désoler pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux. SVP commenter. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1 Cyberman&Cannibales

Je suis désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographe j'ai essayée de les enlevées.

Chapitre 1: Cyberman&Cannibals

Jack regardait Ianto s'affairer au rangement du HUB. Cette femme cybernétique avait vraiment mit une sacrée pagaille, à tout les niveaux. Gwen était étonnée de revoir si vite Ianto à son poste. Jack avait été si dur avec lui, la veille. Bien qu'ils aient tous tirés sur Lisa tel un peloton d'exécution militaire seul Jack ne semblait pas avoir eu de compassion pour le jeune gallois. Il s'était montré cruel, exigeant de Ianto qu'il la tue, elle sa petite amie transmutée en un robot, privée de tout sentiments qui la rendait humaine.

Les paroles de Ianto résonnaient dans la tête de Jack : "vous êtes pire que tout les monstres enfermés là dedans" lui avait hurler le jeune homme après l'avoir frapper. "Une sacrée droite " pensa Jack.  
Même si il ne l'admettrait jamais, ses paroles l'avait blessé. Il avait vu tant de haine dans le regard larmoyant de Ianto. Ses yeux reflétaient toute la souffrance et la déception du jeune homme. Habitué à l'air mystérieux et au regard lumineux du gallois, Jack ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qui l'avait harceler pour se faire engager, quelques années plus tôt. Il avait fait preuve d'une détermination à toute épreuve.

Il se remémora leur rencontre, dans ce parc alors qu'il peinait à capturer un Weevil combatif. Le jeune homme l'avait aidé alors que Jack était en bien mauvaise posture. S'en était suivit une longue argumentation de Ianto désirant rejoindre Torchwood 3 après la destruction de Torchwood Londres où il avait travailler au côté de Lisa. Pour finir Ianto avait attiré le Capitaine dans un entrepôt soit disant pour l'aider à capturer un ptérodactyle échappé de la faille. Jack se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Le corps du jeune gallois au dessus du sien après le rouler bouler pour éviter le ptérodactyle sédaté. Ses lèvres si proches qu'il pouvaient sentir son souffle sur son visage. Jack avait dû résister à l'insoutenable envie de l'embrasser. Après quelques secondes qui paraissaient êtres des heures, Ianto finis par se relever. Jack l'embaucha. Dès lors un certain jeu c'était installé entre eux, des sourires, des clins d'œil, des sous-entendus déplacés. Jack semblait adorer rendre Ianto mal à l'aise, le voir rougir et lever les yeux au ciel ne faisait que l'encourager. Jack ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Ianto l'avait seulement utilisé et que cette attractivité qu'il pensait réciproque n'était qu'un moyen pour lui d'arriver à ses fins. Il fut d'autant plus déçus quand il réalisa que ce petit jeu qu'il aimait tant, prendrait sûrement fin après tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un silence de plomb. Même Owen n'osa pas lancer des pics au coffee boy. Ianto évitait au maximum les contacts visuels avec ses collègues, surtout avec Jack. Honteux de les avoirs tous mis en danger et toujours en colère contre Jack qu'il jugeait responsable de la mort de sa bien aimée devenue ciborgue. Il s'était réfugié dans les archives, au sous sol. À leur grand regret la faille n'avait pas fait des siennes, une mission ou une chasse au Weevil aurait été la bienvenue pour dissiper ces moments de gène.

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement, Ianto restait très gêné vis à vis de ces collègues . Tosh, si adorable, lui avait demandé si il allait mieux. Inquiète de voir tant de tristesse inscrit sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas rester impassible devant le jeune homme pour qu'il elle éprouvait une grande affection bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais vraiment rapprochés.

Ianto restait confiné aux archives, n'émergent à la surface que pour préparer le café de ses collègues qu'il déposait sur leur bureaux et repartait le plus vite possible, comme un fantôme. Ianto se sentait toujours mal même si Tosh l'aidait à déculpabiliser, lui souriant quand il lui apportait son café, lui demandant chaque matin comment il allait. Tant de petites attentions qui l'aidait à tenir le coup. Seul dans cette pièce sombre dans les sous sols de Torchwood, classant des dossiers et apprenant des anecdotes qu'il aurait voulut partager avec ces collègues sur l'origine de Torchwood. Il ne rentrait chez lui que très tard, si jamais il rentrait. Repensant à Lisa, à sa trahison envers ses collègues, culpabilisant encore et toujours de les avoir mit en danger sans pouvoir sauver sa fiancée, dès que son cerveau n'était plus occuper à classer ces dossiers. Il ne dormait quasiment plus, il avait bien trop peur de revoir le corps ensanglanté de la jeune femme, et le regard noir de Jack, cet homme si charmant qui l'avait attiré dès leur première rencontre.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Jack l'attirait, au plus au point. Ne rechignant pas aux paroles et aux regards lourds de sous entendus de son patron. Il était loin d'être retissant au petit jeu de séduction auquel ils se livraient depuis son arrivée à Torchwood Cardif. Jeu qui avait pris fin dès que Jack avait découvert sa trahison. Les échanges verbaux ou visuels étaient des plus limités désormais.

Pourtant cette nuit là, alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, Ianto croisa le regard de Jack qui lui lança un petit sourire gêné. Jack s'était réveillé après un cauchemar sur les fées et avaient surpris le jeune gallois dans le HUB un dossier à la main. "Tu ne devrais pas être ici" lui avait lancer le capitaine, sur un ton qui se voulait amical. "Vous non plus" lui avait rétorqué le jeune homme, gêné, s'installant devant l'ordinateur de Toshiko. Jack lui demanda ce qu'il avait trouvé, posant sa main sur son épaule. Ianto fut d'abord surpris de ce soudain "rapprochement" qu'il n'attendait plus. Jack l'écoutait tout en essayant de capturer son regard le temps d'un instant, la main toujours appuyée sur son épaule. Son coffee-boy lui manquait. On pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait entre eux. Comme s'ils résistaient a l'envie de se sauter dessus et sentir leur corps se coller dans une étreinte passionnée. Au soir, voyant le visage fermé et triste de Jack et ses collègues qui semblaient en vouloir à mort à leur chef, Ianto déposa une tasse de thé sur le bureau de Jack avant de sortir à la suite des autres membres de Torchwood. Il lui avait préparé un cocktail spécial "apaisant". Ils n'échangèrent qu'un simple regard cave lequel Jack le remerciait.

Ce n'est qu'après leur mésaventure avec les cannibales que Jack décida de parler de tout ce qui c'était passé avec Ianto. Il lui avait lancé un regard noir après qu'il ait abordé le sujet "Lisa" alors que l'équipe parlait de la dernière personne qu'ils avaient "bécoter". Jack n'avait pas oser répondre que c'était Ianto, ne voulant pas accentuer le malaise déjà présent, et s'en était sortit avec une de ces blagues habituelles. Jack lui avait fait du bouche à bouche après que Lisa l'ai envoyé au tapis. Ce geste de simple secourisme c'était vite transformé en un baiser très sensuelle, Jack guidé par l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Ianto n'avait pas pu résister au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Est ce que ça va ? Lui demanda le capitaine avec douceur, voyant le visage choqué de son coffee boy.  
- Oui oui et vous ? Lui avait timidement répondu Ianto.  
- Ça va. J'ai eu peur pour toi, pour vous tous tout à l'heure. Je ne me le serait jamais pardonné si il vous était arrivée quelque chose. Lui répondu Jack plongeant son regard dans celui de Ianto. Se noyant dans ce bleu azure.  
- Moi aussi... J'ai eu peur... Vous êtes arrivé à temps ! Comme toujours... Rétorqua Ianto un sourire timide sur les lèvres.  
- Ianto... Hum.. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passer avec... avec Lisa. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si dur...  
- Vous avez eu raison monsieur ! Coupa Ianto. J'ai mit le monde en grand danger. C'est vrais je vous en ai voulut de l'avoir tué, et ça me fait toujours autant mal mais c'était la seule chose à faire pas vrais ? J'ai trahi la confiance que vous m'aviez confier. J'espère que vous me le pardonnerez et que vous me ferez a nouveau confiance, un jour. Lâcha Ianto avant de s'apprêter a sortir du HUB.  
- Ianto ! Attend s'il te plait!  
- Oui monsieur ?  
- Je voulais te dire que je t'ai pardonné il y a bien longtemps. Que je te fais confiance et que je voudrais que tu me pardonne pour la façon dont j'ai agit avec toi. Je n'aurait jamais dû te demander...ça.  
Jack s'approcha de Ianto.  
- Monsieur je...je suis désolé. Se laissant porté par le chagrin et le traumatisme de cette mission. Ses nerfs craquèrent. Ianto ne pouvait retenir un sanglot alors qu'il balbutiait sa réponse.

Jack s'approcha encore un peu plus de Ianto. Il essayait d'attraper le regard fuyant du jeune homme. Quand enfin il le croisa, il y vu tant de souffrance, de peur, et les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux. Il caressa la joue humide de Ianto, essayant de sécher les larmes qui ravageaient maintenant son beau visage. Il ne pût s'empêcher de déposer un baiser tendre sur la joue de son employé. Restant appuyé quelque seconde, comme pour être sûr qu'il le touchait vraiment. Quand enfin il s'éloigna de la joue de Ianto, leur visages se trouvèrent si proches, leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Ce fut Ianto qui prit l'initiative. Au plus grand étonnement de Jack, le gallois embrassa son patron. Tendrement. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, de se sentir vivant. Jack lui répondu par un autre baiser plus amoureux, plus passionné, mais pas trop pour ne pas brusquer le jeune homme. Après quelques longues secondes, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Ianto plus que gêné, s'enfuit du HUB sans se retourner. Laissant un Jack légèrement désemparé, ne savant pas si il devait le retenir et le serrer dans ses bras ou le laisser s'échapper pour qu'il puisse réfléchir et se reposer. Il n'eu pas le temps d'appliquer sa décision, celle de le serrer le plus fort qu'il pouvait dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Ianto avait déjà quitter le HUB, la porte se refermant sur son dos courbé par la fatigue.


	2. Chapter 2 : Une question de Timing

Toujours choqué de cette mésaventure avec les cannibales, Ianto passait de plus en plus de temps avec Tosh. Elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante de lui avoir permis de s'échapper au péril de sa propre vie. Tosh se rendu compte dès cet instant à quel point Ianto pouvait se montrer loyal, il l'était le plus loyal de toute l'équipe. Elle pouvait l'admettre sans aucune hésitation. Même après toute cette histoire avec Lisa, et sa trahison. Car au fond il l'avait été envers sa fiancée. Elle lui avait pardonné et appréciait de plus en plus sa présence bien qu'elle était rare en ce moment. Ianto s'était enterré aux archives une fois de plus. Elle pensait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de cette mission où ils avaient tous pu se rendre compte de la monstruosité de certains être humains.

Mais si Ianto s'isolait ce n'était plus a cause de la honte qu'il éprouvait après avoir mis ses partenaires en danger avec Lisa, ou encore a cause de son expérience avec ces tarés de cannibales. Non il était mal à l'aise face a Jack. Face au souvenir de ce baiser échangé quelques jours plus tôt. Non pas qu'il lui avait déplu. Bien au contraire il avait adoré ça, la douceur de son capitaine qui s'opposait à la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve avec Lisa, leur étreinte si troublante qu'il avait pourtant désiré de tout son être. Ses jambes tremblaient encore face à ce souvenir. Elles tremblaient d'un mélange de peur et de plaisir. La peur de l'inconnu, de cette force qui l'avait poussé à ce laisser aller dans les bras puissant de son capitaine sans retenue. Ianto n'était pas gay il le savait mais pourtant il éprouvait du désir pour Jack, mais il n'était pas prêt a ça, pas si peu de temps après Lisa. Et le plaisir que lui avait procuré ce baiser amoureux, un sentiment de paix et de joie l'avait remplit le temps de ce contacte contre les lèvres si désirables de Jack. Ianto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir quand il le croisait du regard, alors il évitait au maximum les contacts. Pourtant il tressaillait quand leur mains se frôlaient quand il lui apportait sa tasse de café. Jack n'était pas insensible au trouble de son employé. Mais le voir, le rouge au joues, le rendait encore plus désirable. Et son café était un véritable aphrodisiaque pour le capitaine.

C'est justement cette cure de délicieux café qui avait fait ravaler sa rancœur à Owen et Gwen. Malgrè tout l'amertume qu'affichait Owen, il semblerait qu'il ai compris les motivations du jeune gallois, il en aurait sans doute fait autant pour sauver Katie si il l'avait pu.

Après la trahison de Ianto ils avaient dû faire face à celle de Tosh quand elle avait lu dans leurs pensées grâce au pendentif de cette extraterrestre qui l'avait manipulée sans remords. Mais Ianto comprenait la jeune femme. Il était tout de même heureux qu'elle n'est pas entendu les pensées qu'il nourrissait pour Jack. Apparement elle n'avait captée que des pensées sur Lisa. Mais au finale l'équipe c'était ressoudée sous le regard bienveillant de leur capitaine.

Ce cher capitaine d'autant plus heureux quand il avait enfin retrouvé son Ianto joueur. Le jeune homme venait d'insinuer qu'ils pouvaient faire un tas de chose avec un chronomètre. L'ambiance sordide et le corps criblé de balle de Suzie gisant sur le tiroir métallique dresser entre eux ne semblait pas perturbé le jeune gallois. Il était bien décidé à ce reprendre et à ne plus agir comme une adolescente dès qu'il croisait Jack. Un air joueur et mystérieux, un regard persuasif, et un sourire malicieux avait suffit au jeune homme pour obtenir une entrevue avec son cher capitaine après le départ imminent de ces collègues. Ianto et Jack avait donc rendez-vous dans le bureau de ce dernier avec que le capitaine ai ordonné à ses subordonnés de rentrer chez eux. Gwen et Owen ne se firent pas prier. Tosh fut plus tenace mais fini par obéir en bon petit soldat tout de même déçue de retrouver son appartement vide où personne ne l'attendait.

Quand Jack entra dans son bureau, Ianto était déjà présent, accoudé à son bureau l'air pensif. Le capitaine resta accoudé à la porte dont seul le bruit de fermeture tira le jeune gallois de ses pensées. Ils se sourirent et Ianto brisa la glace:

Tu aimes jouer pas vrais ? Lança Ianto en s'approchant doucement de son capitaine qui semblait apprécier ce soudain tutoiement.  
- Et bien ça dépend de ce que je peux gagner ! Lui répondu Jack en riant.  
- Tu ne sera pas déçu. Lui assura Ianto, il accompagna sa réponse d'un clin d'œil aguicheur. Met tes mains dans le dos. Lui ordonna-t-il.  
- Pourquoi ? Lui rétorqua Jack, surpris et amusé par ce ton autoritaire.  
- Fait le si tu veux que le jeu commence !  
Jack obtempéra.  
- Et en quoi consiste ton jeu ? Le questionna Jack tout en croisant ses doigts derrière son dos.  
- Tu ne doit pas me toucher et je chronomètre. Lui répondu Ianto tout en se rapprochant rapidement de son capitaine. Il n'était plus qu'à 50 centimètres de son visage désormais.  
- C'est tout ? Ça doit faire 1 semaine que je ne t'ai même pas toucher l'épaule je peux encore tenir une semaine. Ricana Jack.  
- Et tu tiendras longtemps si je fais ça?

Ianto prit le visage de Jack et l'embrassa fougueusement. Jack ouvrit grand les yeux, surprit, avant de les refermés et de ce laisser emporter dans ce baiser passionné. Ianto lui caressait les cheveux d'une main et le dos de l'autre. Plaqua ses hanches contre celles de son supérieur et ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait approfondir son baiser. Le capitaine compris très vite et ouvrit également la bouche, trop content de caresser la langue douce de son employé. Il ne pu bientôt plus résister au désir qui grandissait en lui et saisis les hanches de Ianto pour les plaquer encore un peu plus contre son corps. Dès que Ianto sentit les mains puissantes de Jack qui empoignait sa taille il éloigna ces lèvres de celle du capitaine. Saisis son chronomètre et l'arrêta. Il recula encore d'un pas avant de baisser la tête pour lire les chiffres qui s'affichaient sur cet engin en or blanc que lui avait prêter le capitaine pendant la résurrection de Suzie.

- Pas mal 45 secondes, mais un peu décevant Capitaine Jack Harkness. Ricanât Ianto.  
- Je ne mit attendait pas aussi. Lui rétorqua le capitaine.  
- Bien sûre ou c'est plutôt que tu ne peux pas me résister.  
- Tu es apparemment très sûre du charme irrésistible que tu exerce sur moi. Alors pourquoi ne pas voir si toi tu sauras me résister ?  
- Bien essayé Capitaine mais vous ne m'aurez pas si facilement! Je suis très fort à ce jeu.  
- Et bien prouve le ! Ou peut être que tu as peur de perdre, c'est compréhensible avec un homme aussi charmant que moi !  
- Tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que tu ne le penses ! Lui rétorqua Ianto, d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
- Oh attention, ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça à son Capitaine, Monsieur Jones. Lui répondu Jack l'air faussement vexer. Encore une fois prouve le ! Lui lança-t-il après s'être encore une fois rapprocher de son coffee-boy.

Jack prit le chronomètre des mains de Ianto et lui plaça ces dernières dans son dos. Ianto croisa les doigt, savant pertinemment qu'il venait encore une fois de ce faire avoir par son Capitaine. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute! Il ne pouvait pas résister au regard insistant de Jack. Il ne le pouvait jamais d'ailleurs, il était comme hypnotisé par ces prunelles vertes et à chaque fois qu'il vrillait son regard sur celui de son chef (qui le déshabillait des yeux) il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors il se laissa faire, docile, en même temps la situation ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Jack lui sourit.  
- Alors prêt ? Lui lança Jack accompagné d'un clin d'œil évocateur.  
- Je n'est pas vraiment envie de jou...

Mais le capitaine ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il mit en route le chronomètre, attrapa Ianto par les hanches pour le plaquer contre lui, et fondu sur ses lèvres. Le capitaine se donnait corps et âme dans ce baiser plein de passion. Ianto lui répondu instantanément en ouvrant la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Jack lui caressait les cheveux et enroulait un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer encore un peu plus dans ses bras. Il lui mordilla gentiment la lèvre. Ianto ne pouvait plus résister, il attrapa le visage de Jack, caressa ses tempes et ces cheveux et enroula ces bras autour de sa nuque. À ce contacte, Jack arrêta le chronomètre de sa main libre et le remis dans sa poche. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait mettre fin à ce baiser encore plus passionné que le premier. Mais l'air commençait à leur manquer alors Jack s'éloigna à contre cœur de ses lèvres mais resta coller à Ianto, son front contre le sien. Ils fixaient leurs lèvres, tout en essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Ils souriaient tout deux, leur souffle se mélangeait. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser le silence apaisant ou cette étreinte réconfortante. Jack détourna ses lèvres qui frôlaient celle de Ianto et déposa de petits baisers doux dans son cou. Il prit le chronomètre dans sa poche, alors que ces lèvres remontaient jusqu'à l'oreille de son employé il regarda le chiffre affiché sur le cadran brillant. Il sourit en voyant le score de son Ianto et reporta son attention sur la bouche de ce dernier. Il lui souffla contre ses lèvres:

- 55 secondes et des poussières. Bien joué Monsieur Jones, je m'incline. Ianto souris contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa plus timidement.  
- Je t'avais dit que j'étais très fort à ce jeu.  
- Je t'avais dit que j'étais irrésistible. Lui lança Jack, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Il reçu un baiser amoureux pour toute réponse.  
L'alarme de détection d'une présence aliène dans les rues de Cardiff se déclencha. Jack soupira fortement et dû se décoller de son coffee-boy. Mais avant il déposa un dernier rapide baiser sur ses lèvres rougi par les embrassades, il mit la main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Ianto pour y déposer le chronomètre. Ianto frissonna au contact des mains de Jack sur ses fesses. Il lui sourit , gêné. Un regard interrogateur dans ses yeux. Jack compris sa question muette et lui répondu:  
- Garde le, tu en fais un meilleur usage que moi apparemment.

Jack lui sourit et sorti du bureau pour voir ce qui se passait. Ianto resta encore un petit moment seul dans le bureau de son supérieur, les bras ballants. Il n'en revenait pas ! Il était surpris de son propre comportement. Après un long soupir pour se remettre de ces émotions il sorti du bureau et tomba sur Jack qui prenait l'équipement anti-Weevil.

- Une petite chasse ? Lui lança Jack un sourire radieux sur le visage.


	3. Chapter 3 Chasse au Weevil

Chapitre 3 : Chasse au Weevil

- Jack ! Jack ! Où es tu ? Merde !

Ianto trébucha sur une racine et s'étala de tout son long sur la mousse du parc où un Weevil avait pris ces quartiers. Il se releva avec difficulté et essuya sont costume tout froissé. "Génial, plein de boue alors qu'il sort a peine du pressing !" Pensa-t-il. Il continua d'avancer dans le noir, sa lampe c'était brisée lors de sa chute. C'est alors qu'il trouva Jack à moitié mort entre les dents d'un Weevil.

Cette vision lui rappela leur première rencontre. Ianto filait le capitaine depuis quelque jours et avait fait son apparition, tel un bon samaritain pour l'aider. Il prit peur en voyant la vie de son capitaine en danger. Il se jeta sur le monstre. Ce dernier prit vite le dessus, le renversa sur le dos et l'attaqua avec sa dentition acérée à la gorge. Jack venait a peine de revenir à lui qu'il entendait des cris de douleurs.

-Ianto ! Cria t'il, terrifié par les horribles sons qu'il entendait.

Il tira sur le Weevil à 4 reprises. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de les tués mais il avait été prit de court. Repoussant la créature qui venait de s'effondrer sur Ianto, il pressa sur la plait qui saignait. Bien amoché par son combat au corps à corps avec le capitaine le Weevil n'avait pas eu la force de déchiré la gorge de Ianto. Sa clavicule était bien amochée et on pouvait voir la marque des crocs dans son cou mais il respirait toujours. Il était inconscient mais il respirait, ce qui rassura le capitaine.

- Ianto ! Ianto réveil toi je t'en prit !

Jack était complètement terrifié à l'idée de le perdre. Il activa, à l'aide de son bracelet, le mode sans pilote du SUV qui rappliqua dans la minute suivante. Jack installa le corps du Weevil dans le coffre et déposa Ianto sur la banquette arrière. Il s'asseyait à ces côtés et avait mit la tête du jeune homme sur ses cuisses quand la voiture démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Jack devait trouvé un moyen de faire reprendre connaissance au jeune gallois. Il repensa à la manière dont il l'avait réveiller quand Lisa l'avait empoigner et jeter au sol. Alors une fois de plus il l'embrassa, amoureusement. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il senti le bras de Ianto se lever et sa main lui agripper l'épaule.

- Jack...  
- Ianto ! Ne t'inquiète pas on est bientôt arriver, tu restes avec moi d'accord ? Oh mon dieu je suis désoler de t'avoir embarquer la dedans!  
- Jack attend...  
- Non arrête ne dit rien, repose toi. Tu vas avoir besoin de force plus tard.

Jack porta Ianto sur ses épaules et le déposa sur la table d'autopsie. Il lui retira sa chemise et plaça des compresses sur ses blessures.

- Tiens ça et appui fort, il faut que tu empêche le sang de couler. Ordonna Jack. 

Il lui fit un scanner rapide. Soulager que les plaies soit superficiels, mais inquiet du traumatisme que le jeune avait subit quant le Weevil s'était jeter sur lui. C'est ce qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Jack trouva l'antiseptique qu'il appliqua sur les plaies de Ianto qui serrait les dents. Il lui fit un bandage et lui injecta de la morphine pour la douleur a la tête, à la clavicule et au coup.

- Tu joue les infirmier maintenant ? Ricana Ianto, complètement shooté.

Il se redressa et faisait face au capitaine. Jack croisait les bras, apparemment il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

- Tu vas t'allonger sur le sofa et dormir jusqu'à ce que Owen arrive et regarde tes blessures. Lui ordonna Jack, d'un ton ferme et dur.  
- Oh et tu joueras les couvertures ? Cool ! Décidément tu es un véritable acteur ! Divagua Ianto  
- Tais toi et fait ce que je te dit.  
- Bien mon capitaine !

Ianto voulu faire le salut militaire mais fut saisie de douleur. Le sang commençait à tâcher son pansement.

- Oh c'est pas vrais Ianto arrête de t'agiter ! Bravo tu as rouvert ta plaie ! Gronda Jack.  
- Pff pas grave je suis plus résistant que tu ne le crois !

Jack aida Ianto à se lever et à marcher jusqu'au divan au milieu du HUB. Il l'allongea. Ianto s'endormi dans la seconde.

Quand il se réveilla au milieu du HUB, torse nu et un mal de crâne carabiné, il lui fallut du temps pour se remémorer les événements de la soirée. Il se rappela tout d'abord des baisers échangés avec Jack et ça le fit sourire. Puis il déchanta âpres s'être rappeler qu'il avait été blesser pendant la chasse au Weevil. Il cherchait Jack des yeux, il savait qu'il dormait dans la chambre situé en dessous de son bureau, il devait d'ailleurs être le seul à le savoir. Ne le trouvant pas dans son bureau il monta dans la petite cuisine pour préparer deux cafés. Il s'installa à un ordinateur pour le chercher sur les vidéos de surveillance et fut surpris de le voir à la morgue, penché au dessus du corps d'un Weevil, remplissant de la paperasse. Il décida d'aller le rejoindre et emporta les deux cafés.

- Pourquoi ce Weevil est-il mort?  
Jack se retourna et vu Ianto, toujours torse nu qui lui tendait une tasse de café. Il la prit et le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air furieux.  
- Parce que j'ai dû le tuer après que tu es voulu joué les héros en te jetant sur lui. Gronda Jack  
- Si je l'ai fait c'est parce que il allait te tuer! Répliqua Ianto surpris de la colère de son Capitaine.  
- Tu as faillit mourir ! Et ce Weevil est mort a cause de toi ! Hurla Jack  
Ianto savait que son supérieur détestait tué les Weevils mais delà à régir comme ça.  
- J'ai voulu t'aider ! C'est mon boulot !  
- Ton boulot c'est faire ce que je te demande ! Je t'ai dit d'être prudent et de toujours avoir ta bombe anti-Weevil sur toi lors d'une chasse. Bombe que tu n'avais pas ! Tu t'es jeté sur lui désarmé et complètement inconscient du risque que tu encourait. Maintenant remonte, Owen va bientôt arriver il va t'examiner. Ensuite tu rentreras chez toi, je ne veux plus te voir. Ordonna Jack avant de lui tourné le dos.

Ianto furieux du comportement de Jack suivit les ordres et remonta dans le HUB.  
Jack soupira, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas du réagir comme ça et s'en prendre à lui.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arriver coffee-boy ? Questionna Owen.  
- Chasse au Weevil qui à mal tournée. Répondu Ianto en baissant les yeux, repensant à l'expression figé sur le visage de Jack. Il était déçu et en colérer, ça se voyait.  
- Je vois bien ça ! Tu as des plaies superficiels à la gorge et à la clavicule, ça devrait guérir plutôt vite. Je vais te donner des antibiotiques pour éviter certaines maladies qu'aurait pus trimballer ce Weevil. En revanche tu as un léger traumatisme crânien et ça c'est un peu inquiétant. Après un scan rapido tu rentre chez toi et tu te repose.  
- Combien de temps doit-il de reposer ? Questionna Jack qui venait de s'assoir dans les escaliers de la salle d'autopsie.  
- 1 ou 2 jours je pense. Mais attendez qui va faire les cafés ?  
- C'est vrais que je ne suis bon que pour ça. Répondu Ianto en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux l'air amère, il en voulait à son capitaine.  
- Tu as tout compris, ce choc à la tête ne t'as pas rendu plus stupide qu'avant au moins. Ricana Owen. Bon ne bouge plus où l'image va être flou. Ordonna le médecin.  
- Alors? Demandèrent Ianto et Jack en cœur.  
- Je ne voit rien d'inquiétant. Tu peux rentrer tu auras juste une grosse bosse. Bon je vous laisse j'ai un café à aller acheter à cause de toi.

Owen quitta la salle en lançant un petit regard noir à Ianto. On entendit la sonnette d'alarme de la porte du HUB puis plus rien. Les deux hommes restèrent en silence, sans de regarder. Puis Ianto de leva, attrapa sa veste et monta les marches de l'escalier opposer à celui sur lequel Jack était assis.

- Ianto attend...

Mais le jeune gallois continuait de marcher. Il traversa le HUB avant que Jack ne le rattrape et ne le retienne par le bras. Il était déjà devant l'ascenseur.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça on doit parler!  
- Comment ça je n'ai pas le droit de partir ? Je rentre chez moi, je suis vos ordres Monsieur. Répliqua Ianto en retirant violemment son bras de l'emprise de son Capitaine.  
"Oh non encore ces satanés vouvoiements et Monsieur" pensa Jack.  
- Alors qu'est ce que je doit faire au juste ? Reprit Ianto. Je n'ai pas le droit de partir, je n'ai pas le droit de vous aidez ou d'essayer de vous sauvez ! Non je doit juste faire mon boulot, ce pour quoi je suis doué. C'est à dire faire le café, m'occuper de l'office du tourisme, des archives, et nettoyer toute la merde derrière vous c'est bien ça? Et bien sûre suivre les recommandations de notre chère médecin qui lui semble avoir compris où est ma place. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir de toute façon!

Ianto rentra dans l'ascenseur avant que Jack ne puisse lui répondre. Il appuya sur le bouton et les portes se refermèrent sur un Jack complètement désemparé. Une fois les portes fermées il se prit la tête dans ses mains, crier avait fait remonter sa migraine qui le faisait énormément souffrir désormais.

- Et merde ! Cria Jack avant d'envoyer son poing dans le mur. Il avait merdé avec Ianto, encore une fois. 


	4. Chapter 4 : Journal de Ianto 1

Chapitre 4: Journal de Ianto #1

Je suis vraiment un idiot ! Idiot d'avoir pu penser que j'avais gagné ma place dans l'équipe et auprès de Jack. Franchement pourquoi s'encombrerait il de moi ? Je n'ai même pas pu l'aider dans un chasse au Weevil sans finir blesser. Et merde aussi pourquoi a-t-il réagi de cette façon ? Il ne peut pas être aussi orgueilleux au point de refuser un peu d'aide alors qu'il pourrait mourir ? Peut être que je me suis tromper aussi sur son compte. Je ne comprends plus ce qui m'arrive. Pourquoi lui avoir parler de ce jeu stupide, et pourquoi y avoir jouer avec lui ! Pourtant j'ai aimer ça, j'ai aimer être contre lui. Sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue sur la mienne. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne suis pas gay, ça je le sais alors pourquoi est ce qu'il m'attire autant ? Oula me triturer l'esprit me donne encore plus mal à la tête je devrais peut être dormir, j'ai 2 jours pour moi alors autant en profité pour rattraper toutes les heures de sommeil qu'il me manque. 


End file.
